The purpose of the Planning and Evaluation Core is to monitor the progress of partnership components and of the partnership as a whole, and to provide guidance and input to ensure success. The Planning and Evaluation Core also serves as the primary resource for the development of new partnership initiatives and through its committees and processes makes recommendations on the funding of new projects and programs, as well as termination of projects and programs that are failing to meet partnership goals.